Turning Tables
by browniesplez
Summary: "Oh shut up," He says, "You're too ugly to be sarcastic." - Ally Dawson was the new girl, and upon arrival, was instantly classified as the school nerd. Austin Moon is the captain of the school's basketball team, one of the most popular people in the school. The jock and the nerd: a perfect recipe for disaster. But after all, there is a thin line between love and hate. (OOC).
1. Chapter 1- Ally

**Summary: **Ally Dawson was the new girl, and upon arrival, is instantly classified as the school's biggest nerd. Austin Moon is a student in Marino High since freshman year, and he's the star basketball player. The jock and the nerd- a perfect recipe for disaster. So what happens when they're forced to spend time together?

**Turning Tables- Chapter One: Ally's POV**

"You already know I'm trying my best. I don't need a tutor!" Austin spits out, glaring at me as if I were nothing but a speck of dust on one of his precious basketballs, "And even if I am assigned a tutor, I don't want it to be _her._"

Well, that was nice.

"Austin, she's the only tutor left," Mr. Principal sighs in exasperation, "You need this. If your GPA drops any lower than it is now, you're going to be kicked off the team."

"That's not going to happen. Everyone knows that the team is going to suffer without me," Austin says cockily like the egotistical jerk that he is.

I think Mr. Principal smirks, "I can assure you that I am not afraid of kicking you off the team. You should care more about your education than your popularity. Miss Dawson **will **tutor you, whether you like it or not. Do I make myself clear?"

Austin sits down a chair next to mine, the only time he does it willingly, and sighs, "Whatever."

"I said," Mr. Principal looks him straight in the eyes, "Do I make myself clear?"

Austin sighs, "Crystal."

"Good," Mr. Principal smiles, turning his attention to me, "Ally, when can you start tutoring?"

I shrug, "Any day after school at Sonic Boom. I'm sure my dad won't mind. There's not much customers during the weekdays."

Mr. Principal nods, now looking at Austin, "I expect you to go at least two times a week. Ally will be keeping a track of what days you come, and what you do on those days. Do you know where Sonic Boom is?"

"Everyone does, _sir_," Austin drawls.

Mr. Principal smiles sweetly, "Then I guess both of you are free to go."

I stand up quickly, grabbing my bag as I walk out the door. I play with my charm bracelet nervously, biting my lip as I walk to my locker. How was I supposed to remain sane if I'm tutoring someone that makes my life a living hell?

"Don't expect this to mean as if we're suddenly friends now." Austin says, yanking his duffel bag out of his locker, almost taking the whole thing down.

I roll my eyes, "I didn't. Besides, what makes you think I want to be your friend?"

"And the only time we talk to each other is when you're tutoring me in Sonic Boom," He continues, pretending like he didn't hear anything I literally just said.

"Of course, your highness," I say sarcastically, "We wouldn't want you tarnishing your reputation by being seen with me."

"Oh shut up, nerd," He rolls his eyes, "You're too ugly to be sarcastic."

I shake my head and walk away, slamming my locker door shut. If he wanted to act like a hormonal teenage girl, then he could do that without me. I grab my IPhone, immediately calling Trish.

"Meet me in the food court," I say, already running, "Massive SOS."

\\(._.\\) Line Break (/._.)/

"And now I have to tutor him," I groan, shoving a spoonful of yogurt into my mouth, "Oh God, what did I do to deserve this punishment?"

I really want to hit my head against something…

Trish frowns, "Why did you even agree to tutor him in the first place? I thought you hated Austin…"

"Hate, Trish," I clarify, "I hate him. Hated makes it seem like I used to. I still do. Ugh. What am I supposed to do?"

She shrugs, "Make it horrible for him. You've got the upper hand here. Make him pay for everything he's done to you. Show him how horrible karma is."

"But," Dez says, taking a sip of his orange juice, "You guys will be spending a lot of time together. Are you sure you're up for that?"

I blink, "When did you even get here?"

"A couple of minutes ago," He shrugs, "But back to the matter at hand- you're going to spend a lot of time with Austin. Are you sure you're ready for this? He's bullied Trish and I since freshman year, and he couldn't resist dumping his milkshake all over you on your first day…"

"I know that Dez," I make a face, poking the brownie on top of my yogurt, "I was there when he dumped the milkshake on me."

"What I'm saying is there's a thin line between love and hate," He clarifies, smirking, "Are you sure you're not going to fall in love with him?"

"Okay, first of all- gross. I'd rather fall in love with a spider. And you know how much I hate spiders," I shudder, "I hate him, and that feeling's not going to change anytime soon."

Trish gives me a high five.

Dez shrugs, "You never know. Love's… powerful."

I roll my eyes, "Well, love can kiss my butt. I'm not falling for a monster. He finds a new way to humiliate me every day. I mean, one day he just comes up to me and starts wiping poison ivy all over my arms. Who does that?"

Trish eats one of her fries, "He's been torturing all of us since day one. This right here… this is the perfect opportunity to get him back for everything he's done. The tables have turned, because he needs Ally. If his grades go down, he'll get kicked out of the team. Teach him the wrong things. Make one thing mean the other. He'll bring the downfall upon himself."

"I don't know," Dez says, "This doesn't seem like a good idea to me. I agree that what Austin did to us is mean, but what you're plotting right now is downright evil. Revenge isn't always the best idea. We need to come out as the better people here. How would you feel if you had to repeat senior year?"

"Horrible," Dez answers his own question upon realizing that nobody was going to answer, "I don't think we should mess with his education. What we should mess with is his popularity. Without it, he's nothing. Without it, he's _vulnerable._"

I smile, "I like this. What can I do?"

"That's the beauty of it," He rubs his hands together, "Because you don't need to do a thing. You just act natural. Trish and I will do the rest."

Trish rubs her hands together, "When do we start?"

**END CHAP.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you like the first chapter, and that you'll stick around until the story ends. How do you feel about the story? Feel free to drop me any questions, comments, or constructive criticism in the review box. I'd love to hear what you guys say!**

**Have a nice day/night! :) **


	2. Chapter 2- Austin

**Summary: **Ally Dawson was the new girl, and upon arrival, is instantly classified as the school's biggest nerd. Austin Moon is a student in Marino High since freshman year, and he's the star basketball player. The jock and the nerd- cliché and a perfect recipe for disaster. So what happens when they're forced to spend time together?

**Turning Tables- Chapter Two: Austin's POV**

"My parents are going away for the weekend, and I was thinking of throwing a party," Brooke flirts, twirling a strand of hair around her finger, biting her lip, "So what do you think? You in or what?"

I sigh, awkwardly scratching the back of my neck, "Uh, I know I've said this a bunch of times, but I'm sorry, Brooke. You're a nice girl and all, but I'm really not interested."

Brooke looks down shyly, biting her lip, "You think I'm a nice girl?"

"Uh…"

"Forget it," Brooke sighs, "But can you just explain why you keep blowing me off? Do you have something against me? Is there another girl?"

"I'm only trying to focus on my studies," I say, "The principal already talked to me and said that if I didn't get my act together then he would take me out of the basketball team-"

Brooke cuts me off with a loud gasp, but I keep talking anyway.

"So if I don't pull my act together and bring my grades up, I'll get kicked off the basketball team," I repeat.

Brooke's eyes sparkle, "OH MY GOSH! I can tutor you!" I'm expecting her to jump up and down in excitement.

I shake my head, "I already have a tuto-"

"I can tutor you better," She cuts me off, staring at me with wide eyes.

"I-" I close my eyes, "I think I already have the best person possible for the job."

Brooke's eyebrows go up so high it almost disappears into her hairline, "And who is this person? There is nobody else capable of-"

"Ally," I cough, "Ally Dawson is tutoring me."

"_The nerd?_" Brooke screeches in disbelief, staring at me as if I've grown two heads, "What are you doing hanging out with her? _On a Friday night? _You're blowing off my party for her?"

"I'll go to the next one, ok?" I sigh, suddenly wanting this conversation over with, "Promise."

She smiles sickly sweet, skipping away, "Thanks Austin! Talk to you later!"

I sigh in relief, slouching down on a bench. I look at the lockers in front of me and sigh again. The bell rings overhead, and I can already hear the sound of people rushing to get to where they need to go. Lots of people walk past me, but I was waiting for someone in particular.

And when she comes, it's almost as if a spotlight shines on her.

"Hey," I say uncertainly, "So do you think maybe I could come over today?"

She sighs, rolling her eyes as she crosses her arms, "Did it not occur to you that maybe _I_ had some plans? Other people might, but newsflash: I'm not about to drop all of my responsibilities just for you."

"So is that a no?" I try to joke.

She doesn't laugh.

"So when do you want me to come over?" I ask, "Because this is really important to me. It may not seem like it, but I actually want my grade to go up."

She sighs, blowing a strand of hair away from her face, "You can come over today. But don't be an hour late like last time, ok?"

I smile, "Didn't you just say that you had plans-?"

"Do you want to come over or not?" She asks, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yeah, okay, I'm coming."

"Okay," She smiles, "But seriously though, don't be late." She leans in, her eyes twinkling, "I made brownies."

I roll my eyes, "I have no idea why you're so obsessed with those things…"

"Hey!" She replies, "I'm not judging you on your weird obsessions, so you're really in no place to judge me."

I shrug, "You got me there."

She sticks her tongue out childishly, and I refrain myself from ruffling her hair.

Hold up. What is going on with me?

"So after school?" I ask, "Do you need a ride or anything?"

"Thanks but no thanks. My legs function perfectly, so I can still walk," She replies hotly, then her eyes soften, "Maybe next time?"

I nod, "Yeah."

* * *

"Hey," Kira walks up to me, smirking, "Why aren't you going to Brooke's party? I thought you said you were going to give her a chance?"

"But-" I sigh, "You know it's really easier said than done."

"Everything's easier said than done," Kira counters, rolling her eyes, "Come on, Austin. You've sworn off of girls ever since the… _thing, _and I thought it was just a phase, but now I can see it's not. She would want you happy, you know?"

"You're acting as if she's dead, Kira... She's not. The doctors say that-"

"Austin, it's been five months. She's been in that coma for five months. The chances of her waking up are really slim."

"How can you say that?" I ask, "She's your best friend!"

"And you are too!" She responds, "She's the one in the hospital but it feels like I've lost you too! Every day I hope that you go back to your original happy-go-lucky self, and every day I'm disappointed! You've changed, Austin. You've changed into a stupid stereotypical jock and honestly? It's getting harder and harder to keep up."

"If you don't like being my friend so much then why don't you leave?" I yell, "Everyone copes in different ways. Don't be so quick to judge me."

"Fine," Kira spits out, "I'll leave. But don't come crying to me when you finally realize that popularity doesn't mean crap, because in the future, all you'll have is bittersweet memories and a broken life."

"She's going to wake up," I say, reassuring myself, "She's going to wake up."

"You have to think of what you'd do if she doesn't," Kira whispers, "It's a 50/50 chance. It's up to her now."

I shake my head, "She's a fighter. She's going to wake up."

"Whatever, Austin," Kira sighs, walking away.

**END CHAP.**

**Author's Note: Hello there! I'M BAAAAAAAACK! Sorry for the long wait, everything just piled up on me all at once. I had writer's block, friendship drama, life drama, and finals. BUT NOW IT'S SUMMER AND I CAN STAY UP AS LONG AS I WANT! **Well, except for today. (I'm running a marathon tomorrow.)

So on a completely different note, is anyone going to the Color Run?

**But yeah. How do you like the second chapter? Please feel free to leave comments, suggestions, and reviews! In all seriousness, when I read the reviews, they make my day. SO SHOUTOUT TO ALL THE CHAPTER ONE REVIEWERS, YEAH? Woooooooooooo! **

See you guys in Chapter Three!


End file.
